In recent years, with development of intelligent technologies, technologies such as intelligent transportation and unmanned driving have gained increasing attention. A key to propelling development of the foregoing industries lies in technologies and standards of Internet of Vehicles. In an Internet of Vehicles technology, vehicle to everything (V2X) communication includes vehicle to vehicle (V2V) communication, vehicle to infrastructure (V2I) communication, vehicle to pedestrian (V2P) communication, pedestrian to vehicle (P2V) communication, and the like. An essential problem of V2X communication is how to implement efficient communication between a vehicle and various devices in various complex environments, especially how to improve communication reliability and reduce a communication delay.
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) proposes that research on the Internet of Vehicles be performed according to an existing device to device (D2D) protocol. However, in the existing D2D protocol, control information and data information for V2X communication are based on time division multiplexing. This causes an additional delay. During research of V2X communication, it is proposed that control information and data information be configured in a same subframe to reduce a delay. However, this brings about a new problem, that is, how to allocate transmit powers between a control channel and a data channel in V2X communication.